The Princess and the Knight
by imaginationpuppy18
Summary: Princess Kagome is turning eighteen in about a month and has just gotten a new knight named Inuyasha. Her father is way over protective of her and dosen't like half demons. What will they do when they start to have feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**This is my very first fanfic so don't kill me if you don't like it ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 1

I am princess Kagome of Admiralty. I am also the only heir to the throne. So think about a princess that is not the only heir then add a way over protective father then double all the protective stuff , and you've got me.

But let me tell you about my kingdom. Here you've got demons and humans and sometimes half demons, and yes they are half human and half demon. There are kind demons, but there are also very wicked demons. My father and my mother both told me to stay away from demons, even if a majority of our guards are demons. The people here seem quite kind but most people aren't kind to half demons at all. And the worst part is my father doesn't like half demons either. There are also many shops like a bakery a dress store etc. There are noblemen and woman and people that are quite wealthy but of course there are many poor people.

Now onto my life in the castle. My father is way over protective, that's an understatement he puts a guard right outside my bedroom door at night, sometimes it's more than one. He also has a guard stay by my side all day! And I can't prove this, but I'm pretty sure there are guards watching me. My mother on the other hand understands me a lot more than my father does. She distracts the guard for a few minutes so I can have some alone time. My personal maids Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi are kind of nosy but are the perfect girls to get some gossip out of.

Now onto the guards I only really know the one's that guard me. Sango is my best friend her weapon is so cool because it's like this giant boomerang. She has brown hair and brown eyes and she always has pink eye shadow on and she is 18 and came here when I was 13.

Then there is Ayame she is awesome, she is also one of my best friends. Did I mention that she's a wolf demon, she also has a huge crush on Kouga and I'll tell you about him next. She has red hair tied in two high pony tails, and has eyes that are kind of a mix between blue and green. She is 18 years old and came here when I was 15.

Next up Kouga, he is also a wolf demon and he apparently has the "hots" for me cause he keeps calling me his woman so I try to avoid him. He has black hair tied in a pony tail and blue eyes. He is 19 years old and came here when I was 11.

Then there's Miroku he's the worst and you wanna know why, he's a pervert that gropes practically every girl in sight although he mostly just gropes Sango, and I'm pretty sure that they like each other but they deny it. And the only reason he is my guard is because he is smart and can protect me with the wind tunnel in his right hand. He has black hair tied in a small pony tail and has dark blue eyes. He is 19 years old and came here when I was 14.

There is also Kirara but I don't think you would describe her as a guard as you would a pet. She's a twin tale cat demon she looks like a cute little cat, but when she transforms she is like this huge cat with flames on her tales and paws, she can also fly. She came here with Sango, and Sango once told me that they grew up together.

And last but not least is Sesshomaru he was my first guard. He is also the guy that leads battle type stuff. He is pretty much a closed book but he is the one that does a lot of the night shifts, thankfully. He has long silver hair gold eyes and a moon on his forehead and two lines on each side of his face. He is 26 and came here when I was 7.

There are a lot of people here like Kaede who teaches me how to use my spiritual power and is kind of like a nurse. Then there is Rin she is Kaede's helper, and a maid and I personally think she has a crush on Sesshomaru. She has brown hair with some of it tied in a side pony tail it's really cute and has brown eyes. She is 16 years old. There is also Hakaku and Ginta they help Kouga with stuff like travelling and what not. They are also really funny.

There is also Shippo he is a orphan fox demon that is so cute my father brought him here to entertain me. He seems to be catching onto Miroku's ways except for the perverted part thank God. He is very wise for his age so don't mess with him because he's got a few tricks up his sleeve. He has red hair tied in a little pony tail and has green eyes. He looks like he's four but he has always been that small, he came here when I was 10.

Now to talk about myself. I am a lot of things I am head strong, I stick up for my friends, I have spiritual powers, and I'm not your average princess either. Ever since I was 5 I didn't act like your everyday princess who is all girly and stuff. I believe that anything is possible, and I always try to find some freedom in the day. My bedroom is in a tower but my bedroom is a lot bigger than you'd think. My father kind of spoils me so I have a lot of shoes, jewelry, and dresses and the dresses that I have are all short in the front and long in the back only the princesses in Admiralty have dresses like that and I love them but I could live without them if need be. My tiara has diamonds and emeralds on it. And you know Shippo well I kind of baby him like I give him candy and toys but I just can't help it. I have long kind of wavy raven hair and brown eyes. I am 17 years old and my birthday is in about a month.

My father told me that I would be getting a new guard named Inuyasha, I wonder what he'll be like?

* * *

**If you want to know what Kagome's dresses look like watch cardcaptor sakura movie 2 the dress that she wears for the play is what my inspiration for Kagome's dress was**

**Sorry this chapter is so short I really tried (smiles nervously)**

**Please review I want to know what you think but you don't have to ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2 A New Knight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Okay I got two reviews on my story yesterday I was so happy ^_^ And thank you TheRealInuyasha for your comment I will try harder this time ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Knight

That day my father said that my new guard would arrive the next day. But he knew that I would ask about him, so he told me that he was Sesshomaru's younger brother and to ask him any questions I had.

So I pestered Sesshomaru to tell me about Inuyasha until he finally told me, "I don't particularly like Inuyasha so you might want to ask Miroku about Inuyasha because they're friends." He didn't really give me any information on this Inuyasha guy, but at least he gave me something.

It was nearing night time and the good thing about that was a: Miroku was my night guard that night so I could ask him anything about this Inuyasha guy and b: I would be that much closer to meeting Inuyasha. I smiled at this thought of course and went to go get ready for bed.

Later that night I walked outside my door to see Miroku half asleep and not paying attention. So I tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped to the side yelling "Ahh!" Then he sighed and asked me, "What's wrong Princess."

"Nothing." I said innocently. "I just heard that you know Inuyasha, and wanted to ask you a few questions about him."

"I guess I have no choice." He said sighing.

"Exactly."I said. "Now on to my questions. How old is he?"

"He is nineteen like me."

"What does he look like?"

"He has, silver hair and gold eyes, kind of like Sesshomaru."

"Just tell me anything that comes to mind Miroku."

"Well, he's a half dog demon, kind of has a temper, he has a sword named tetsusaiga, and he definitely does not get along with Sesshomaru. He's not exactly the nicest guy. He is a very good fighter. And just between you and me I think the only reason your father made him a guard is because Sesshomaru suggested it."

"Oh." Was all I said. "Well you sure know how to describe a person. And I was wondering why my father would hire a half demon if he doesn't like half demons."

"I think you should go to bed now Princess. It's pretty late already." He said.

I nodded in response. After saying goodnight to Miroku I shut my door and fell asleep on my bed.

The next morning I woke up and opened the door to my room to find a sleeping Miroku on the floor. I giggled and decided to let him sleep, considering he probably didn't get that much sleep because he was on night guard duty.

I started walking down the steps and this didn't go to fast considering my room was in a tower.

When I finally got down stairs I saw Sango and Ayame talking. I walked up to them and said, "Hey guys whatcha' talkin' about."

"You know the new guard coming today." Sango said quickly. I nodded.

"Well we heard he is pretty hot." Ayame said with a grin.

"Really." I said with a slight bit of awe in my voice.

"Mhmm, we also heard that he has a temper." Sango said.

"I just hope he isn't a dope like Kouga." Ayame said with the look of annoyance on her face.

"So what time do you think he'll get here." I said smiling.

"I don't know I think we should ask Ayumi, she usually knows about this stuff. Hey Ayumi!" Ayame said. Luckily Ayumi was just down the hall so she heard Ayame when she called her. She ran over and asked , "What is it?"

"Do you know when the new guy's getting here." Sango asked.

"Hm… I think they said he'd be here at 2:30." Ayumi said._ How does she know this stuff _I thought. "So my lady shall we go have breakfast."

"O-okay." Was all I said when she took me to the dining room for breakfast.

**Inuyasha POV**

"Geez Sesshomaru did you have to get me a job as a guard for the Princess." I said angrily.

"Listen Inuyasha the King barley trusts you with his daughter don't push it, you might get fired from this if you keep complaining."

"Ugh, but you get to fight in battle."

"That's because I am a very powerful asset and I've been her guard since she was seven might I remind you."

"Feh, fine I'll guard the Princess okay. So when do I have to be there?"

"2:30, so I suggest you get your armor on." He said as he walked away.

"Keh…" I said as I walked in the opposite direction.

**Kagome POV**

The morning went by pretty fast and soon it was an hour before Inuyash would arrive. I was walking in the garden with Sango and Kirara thinking about what Inuyasha would be like. Sango seemed to be in her own little world while Kirara was sniffing every flower in sight.

The time seemed to go by so fast as I looked at the clock tower and yelled, "Ahh! Sango wake up Inuyasha is going to be here in like five minutes!"

"What!" Was all Sango said we made a mad dash inside. As we sprinted to the ballroom where we usually met the new guards. Then to our delight we saw Ayame, Kouga, Miroku, and Sesshomaru.

"Where have you been, you guys should've been here like ten minutes ago." Ayame yelled.

Just than the doors opened to see my father with a boy, I assumed to be Inuyasha. He had silver hair and dog ears to match.

"Kagome." My father said.

"Yes father."

"This is Inuyasha, your new guard."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Princess." Inuyasha said bowing.

"T-the pleasure is all mine." Was what I was saying but what but I was thinking was, _His ears are so cute and that rumor we heard about him being hot was no rumor._

"Hi I'm Ayame and I was the last guard to come here." Ayame said as she reached out to shake his hand.

"I'm Sango and this is Kirara we were Kagome's third guards to come here."

"You smell like mutt." Kouga said.

"What was that." I heard Inuyasha say.

"I said you smell like a mutt."

"You're one to talk you flea bag."

"Kagome would you care to show Inuyasha around the castle." My father said, I could tell he was worried that the same thing would happen when Kouga and Miroku came here.

"Of course father, come on Inuyasha I'll give you the grand tour." I sad as I grabbed his arm and leaded him away from Kouga.

We spent almost two hours roaming the castle when he said, "How damn big is this place."

"Don't worry we only have one more place to see."

"Which would be?"

"The crystal garden, It's my favorite place in the hole castle. So do you like flowers?"

"I'm a guy what do you think. The only thing us guys think to do with flowers is give them to girls on Valentine's Day, and when they're mad at us."

I couldn't help but laugh at what he said because it was probably true.

"What's so funny."

"What you said… hahaha… I can't help but laugh… haha… It's just so true." I said between laughs.

"Feh, women are confusing."

"Yep and don't you forget it."

Once we got to the garden I said, "And this is the crystal garden."

"Why do they call it the crystal garden, it doesn't look like there is anything crystal here."

"It's called the crystal garden because at night all the flowers turn into crystal flowers."

"Hm…" Was all he said.

"They say that Admiralty was built around this garden. There is also a legend about this garden, you wanna hear it."

"Okay."

"Well the legend goes. A crystal flower given to her that represents her beauty, a rose or a lily which will she be."

"I don't really get it?"

"Well yeah I didn't get it either." I said. "It means that if there is a Prince who is the heir to the throne once he meets the girl he is destined to be with, a crystal rose or lily will appear to him. And if it's a Princess that is the heir to the throne than the flower will appear to the man that she is destined to be with. And the flowers can only go to the person that he or she is destined to be with."

"Than what about the part with the rose and the lily thing?"

"Oh, that is saying what flower the girl is. Like my mother is a rose and I hope to be a lily."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did your mother get a rose and why do you want a lily?"

"Well the rose means extravagant beauty, and the lily is more of a simple beauty. I never really saw myself as extravagant as I did simple. You agree with me don't you."

"Hm… yeah I do actually, because I saw you mother and she had her hair done in this fancy way and was wearing makeup. And you have your hair in a more natural way and you don't have any makeup on. You don't really seem like a normal Princess at all actually."

"Yeah well I haven't been like a normal princess since I was five."

"Why is that."

"Well when I was five I went to a ball and there was this little boy there who was I'm guessing eight years old. And he made this comment about how I was a Princess that needed protection. And that I was too dainty to do anything, and said that I should just go back in my room to play with my dolls or something. So as you would expect I cried, a little but what I did next would shock you… I bit him."

"You bit him! Now I'm glad Sesshomaru got me to take this job, I'm guarding the un-Princess." He said with a smirk.

"That is… so true and people may call me that occasionally, but it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt my feelings."

"Okay I'm sorry Princess, you actually look like a Princess in that outfit but I bet you look better than most Princesses with that casual look."

"Really."

"Uh… well yeah most Princesses have all that makeup on, and look fake you actually look real." I couldn't help but blush at his comment, I mean I've been told I was beautiful before but no one has ever said I was real.

"Wow look at the time it's already 5:30. Shall we go inside Princess." He said.

As we walked back inside I became very interested in his dog ears. I reached and gently grabbed one of Inuyasha's ears. He immediately pulled away saying, "What are you doing."

"I just wanted to feel your ears, are the real."

"Yes they are so could you please leave them alone."

"Really, they are so cute."

"They aren't cute they are uh… anyway their not cute"

Later that night Sesshomaru was my guard so I really couldn't talk to him. So I just laid in bed thinking about Inuyasha and what he said to me.

* * *

**Please review it makes me feel so happy and gives me more confidence with this story so please review ^_^ **

**And I really did try to make this chapter long but it's hard so if you guys out there have any tips on how to make it longer please tell me.**

**Please review ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3 Attack on the Princcess

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Okay I started writing this chapter like two hours after the second because someone gave me a super nice review ^_^Anywho on with the fanfiction ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 3: Attack on the Princess

It has been a week since Inuyasha arrived here. Things have been great, and so far Inuyasha and Kouga haven't killed each other. But they are on night guard duty together tonight so you never know, and remember I did tell you that my father sometimes puts more than one guard outside my door at night.

That morning I got up and out of bed and opened the door. Sesshomaru was there; he bid me good morning and escorted me down stairs.

Once I got down stairs I was greeted by an excited Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi.

"Kagome did you hear." Eri said.

"Hear what?"

"About the young lord Hojo." Ayumi said.

"Who is he?"

They all looked at each other and said, "Nobody." Then they all ran away as if a demon was about to attack them.

Later that day I was walking in the garden with Inuyasha when I realized that Inuyasha had been here for about a week.

"Hey Inuyasha."

"Hm."

I had decided to be bold and ask him a few questions. So I decided to ask him the first thing that came to mind. "What's your favorite dessert."

"Hm…Apple pie. What about you?"

"Me, well I guess my favorite dessert is… ice cream."

"Hm."

"So what's your favorite color."

"I guess my favorite color is red.

"Cool."

"What about you."

"Hm… it's either blue, green, or light pink."

"Kagome!" Said a cute little voice.

"Shippo." I said as the little kitsune jumped into my arms.

"Hey Inuyasha were you flirting with Kagome!" Shippo said as he jumped in front of Inuyasha.

"What was that." Inuyasha said before he hit Shippo on the head.

"Oww, Inuyasha you meany!" Shippo cried.

"Keh as if I'd waste my time flirting with Kagome when I have to be protecting her."

"Well Kouga seems to have time on his hands to flirt with her and it is my job to protect her against men like Kouga."

I couldn't help but laugh at their antics they looked like two brothers fighting.

"What are you laughing about?" Inuyasha said.

"You two look like two brothers…hahaha." They looked at me as if I was crazy and shrugged their shoulders.

"So what were you guys talking about before I came?" Shippo asked.

"Kagome was asking me questions." Inuyasha said.

"Like what?" Shippo said.

"Like… what's your favorite dessert." I asked.

"Candy!" Shippo exclaimed.

"What's your favorite color."

"Green."

"Who's your favorite person in the world."

"That wasn't one of the questions." Inuyasha said.

"It doesn't matter, I want to know." I said.

"Hm… Kagome is my favorite person in the world." Shippo said with a bright smile.

"Oh Shippo I love you." I said as I gave him a big hug.

^_^ E ^_^ E ^_^

Later that day I went to go see my father in his study because I still didn't know who this Hojo guy was, and I had a feeling I wasn't going like it when I found out. And then I was there in front of the doors I was a little hesitant.

I knocked on the doors and said, "Father may I come in."

"Yes Kagome please do."

I opened the doors to his study and walked in. "Father Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi mentioned someone by the name of Hojo and I was wondering who he is."

"I knew those girls couldn't keep quiet. Well Kagome Hojo is the son of a dear friend of mine, and Hojo has asked if you would consider becoming his bride. And knowing you wouldn't become his bride without meeting him I asked him to come to your birthday celebration."

The whole time he was saying this I was in complete shock that I couldn't speak until I finally said, "YOU DID WHAT! You invited him to my BIRTHDAY?"

"Kagome calm down."

"Calm down, calm down, how could I calm down!"

"Kagome listen I won't be here forever and I need to make sure you are taken care of."

"It's not like you're going anywhere anytime soon right."

"Well honey you never know, there could be a war and I could die in it, or I could come down with some serious illness and die from that. You can't do this on your own dear."

"How do you know, I've been head strong ever since I was five. I think I could take care of myself."

"Kagome it's not a matter of if you can take care of yourself, it's if you can take care of this kingdom…"

"Fine I'll meet him, but just because your right that I probably don't know how to rule a kingdom. But don't think I won't start learning." And with that I walked out of my father's study. _I will not marry at this age; I still have so much I want to do before that. So I guess I'll have to learn about how to rule a kingdom._ I thought.

Dinner that night was pretty much silent.

But after dinner Kouga and Inuyasha got into this big argument that went like this.

"You mangy wolf your Kagome's guard, so stop calling her your woman."

"I don't take orders from mutts, mutt-face! Besides you don't have the right to say who I can and cannot make my woman!"

"Come on guys stop fighting." I said as I laughed nervously.

Inuyasha POV

_Why does she always play peace maker?_

Later that night after Kagome was safe in her room, me and Kouga were outside her room standing watch.

"Hey Kouga why do you always call Kagome your woman?"

"I can't help it, have you seen those curves on her body."

"Well yeah I have but it isn't like we can be with her ever, I mean we're her knights."

"Yeah you're probably right but I ain't goin' to let some rule make it so Kagome won't be mine." Kouga said with confidence.

"Ugh, Kouga you… did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounds like it's coming from outside." He said as we walked over to the window behind me.

"What is that?" Just than an arrow tied to a rope shot toward the Princesses bedroom window.

"The Princess!" We said at the same time and went barging into her room.

I grabbed her shoulders and yelled, "Princess you've got to wake up!"

She opened her eyes and slowly started to get up saying, "What is it, did I sleep in late."And then yawned.

"No princess we have to go." I said.

It looked like she knew exactly what I meant because she got out of bed and grabbed a bag and stuffed her tiara and some clothes inside.

"How does she know what's going on?" I asked Kouga.

"Because I've been through this multiple times Inuyasha." Kagome said as she came out of the bathroom carrying a few things, and stuffed them in her bag along with a blanket.

"Okay Kagome lets go." Kouga said as he crouched down as if he was going to carry her.

"Here you go Kouga." Kagome said as she handed him the bag, and started walking over to me.

"Wait a minute Kagome I'm always the one to carry you!" Kouga said.

"Yeah well last time you went all Miroku on me. So I'm going to ride on Inuyasha."

"Wait a minute why do I have to carry you."

"Because she's not fast enough to outrun someone, stupid." Kouga said.

"Fine but wear this so you can stay protected a little more." I said as I pulled out a red kimono.

"What's this?"

"It's the cloth of the fire rat. Now get on!" I said as I crouched down, and she got on my back.

Just than someone jumped into the room though the window saying, "Wow Princess usually your gone by now. What luck."

"Ahhhh!" I heard Kagome scream. "Go Inuyasha I'll hold them off." Kouga said as he tossed me the bag. "Be careful Kouga." I heard Kagome say before I ran all the way down the stairs with Kagome on my back.

Kagome POV

"Inuyasha there's Shippo." I said.

"Why should I care?"

"Because Shippo is defenseless." I said as I tugged on one of his ears. He dropped me and I ran over to Shippo. "Shippo!"

"Kagome!" Shippo said as he jumped into my arms.

"What is wrong with you?" Inuyasha said as he picked me up. "Don't you know that if I drop you, you could get attacked more easily."

"Inuyasha we have to get to the hide-away." I said.

"The what?" Inuyasha said.

"The hide-away, here's the map to it." I said as I took the map out of my nightgown. "Let's see we are right… here." I pointed to a spot on the map.

"Okay I can get us there in no time, just keep holding up that map Kagome." And he took off running with me and Shippo in his arms, and his grip on me tightened.

_Why do I feel so safe with him, I've never felt this safe with anybody else, not even Sesshomaru._ I thought. And we suddenly stopped.

"Hey Kagome the map says we're here but all I see is trees?" Inuyasha said.

"Well yeah Inuyasha the entrance is hidden behind that bush."

Then he put me down and walked over to a bush. "Is this it?" He said.

"Yeah." I walked over and pushed the bush aside to revile a door. (You know the ones that are in the ground) "Hey look Shippo fell asleep." I looked at the little kitsune asleep in my arms and smiled.

"Well Kagome should we go inside." Inuyasha said as he lifted the hatch.

"Yeah." And I stepped into the hole and felt around for the lamp. Inuyasha came in behind me, right when I found the lamp.

Once we got the lamp lit we went down the stairs to a room with a bed up against the wall and a stove to the left far end of the room.

I put Shippo on the bed to let him sleep.

"Hey Kagome how many times has someone tried to attack you."

"Oh, a couple times. Why do you ask?"

"Well Kagome, you said that you've been through this before."

"Hm… I can still remember the first time someone tried to attack me, of course this was before I had any personal guards. I was seven years old. And my bedroom wasn't in the tower yet."

"Well, it was night time and I was asleep and I remember waking up to someone grabbing me. And when I opened my eyes I wasn't in the castle anymore I was on the roof being carried in one arm by somebody."

"And I started to scream and I heard people shouting from below. And the man put his hand over my mouth and pushed me up against the roof and said if I didn't keep quiet he would kill my little brother who was sick in bed."

"Wait a minute, brother I didn't know you had a brother."

"Yep I had a brother." I said. "Anyway just then I was saved by some of the guards we had on the roof."

"You had guards on the roof." He said.

"Father always said better to be safe than sorry."

"Anyway I was traumatized by the situation, so in order for it to never happen again my father hired Sesshomaru to be my guard."

"Oh, so that's how your father's protectiveness started."

"Yeah pretty much cause after awhile my father realized that Sesshomaru couldn't protect me all the time. I mean most nineteen year olds wanted to travel and stuff. So my father hired Kouga. And you wanna know what happened when Kouga first came here."

"What?"

"He came up to me and said, my God you breathtaking. And it was so funny because I started to blush and then, Sesshomaru threw him against the wall and said and I quote you are her guard and she is the Princess you have no right to even be in her presence you wolf. And they got in this huge fight and started throwing punches. Of course they stopped only fighting when I got in between them.

"Yeah I can see that."

I giggled.

"And after about two years I finally got a guard who was a girl, it was Sango and Kirara. Then Miroku came a year later and that was bad considering all of my curves were coming in. So when he first saw me came over and stood in between me and Sango and groped us. I screamed as expected and Sango slapped him in the face yelling pervert. Then Sesshomaru hit him so hard that the wall that Miroku hit broke.

"Yep that's Sesshomaru all right."

I giggled. "And then Ayame came a year later and it's so funny what happened when she came because she went over to Kouga and gave him a hug and he didn't remember who she was so she got all sad and when he said that I was his woman and well, all hell broke loose. Sesshomaru punched Kouga, Ayame went to see if he was all right and when I asked what happened between her and Kouga she told me, Sango, and Shippo what happened."

"And when she was finished with the story Sango and I went to go and chew out Kouga. And that's the basic story for you."

"Hm, must have been a great life." Inuyasha said.

"Oh sure if can call being watched twenty-four seven and not having any freedom a great life then yeah."

"Oh so that's what it's like living in a castle."

"Ha, that's if you're the Princess and have the most over protective father in the world. I mean every time I was attacked my father's protection over me grew."

"At least you had someone who gave a crap about you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well not everyone likes half demons. And after my mother died the only people in the world that cared about me was Totosai the demon sword smith that forged the tetsusaiga and Myoga a flea demon, those were the guys I lived with. But Miroku was my only friend and I didn't meet him until I was twelve. And Sesshomaru, but he doesn't like me so I don't know if you would count him.

"You don't have anybody else?" I asked.

"Well there's Jinenji and Shiori, they're both half demons and of course there mothers."

"So all together that's seven."

"Yeah I guess."

"Don't worry Inuyasha you can add five more to the people who care about you."

"Huh?"

"Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Ayame, and me. I still don't know about Kouga though."

"You make it sound like I'm some pet who needs company."

"What's wrong with that, it's nice not to be alone."

Inuyasha POV

_Why does Kagome always make me feel so at peace?_

I felt Kagome lean on my shoulder and heard her breathing change and I knew she was asleep.

* * *

**Okay I just want to say thank you midnightstar32 that review is what made me start righting two hours after the second so basically if you give me a review I'll probably right another chapter.**

**Oh and I have school work and piano so I can't update as much as I really, really want**

**PLEASE REVIEW^_^**


	4. Chapter 4 The Next Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Hi! I don't know if you noticed but at the end of the last chapter I did a thing from the episode of Inuyasha where they meet Jinenji I thought it would be cute ^_^**

**I also have a bit of writers block :(**

**And I'm putting a normal POV in this one ^_^**

**Anywho on with the fanfiction ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Next Day

I let Kagome rest her head on my shoulder all night because I thought that if I moved her she might wake up. But there was this feeling that I felt with her sleeping so soundly. It felt so nostalgic with her here.

Suddenly she started to stir and I knew she was about to wake up. _What do I do, what will she say when she wakes up, will she yell at me for not putting her on the bed with Shippo? Will she scream and hit me? Of course she won't hit that hard but still. _I thought in a panic.

Kagome POV

_Where am I, oh yeah there was that attack and Inuyasha was there. Hm… should I wake up, probably._

I slowly opened my eyes and turned to the right and saw Inuyasha.

"Ahh… Inuyasha?" I said as I jumped to the side. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing here. You were attacked and told me to bring you here."

"Hm… oh yeah, but wait, did I fall asleep on your shoulder."

"Keh. You just fell asleep on my shoulder, what's the big deal." He said.

_Did I really fall asleep on his shoulder? I have never fallen asleep on someone's shoulder, that's weird._

Inuyasha POV

_Why, why, why didn't I put her on the bed the moment she fell asleep._

"So what do we do now?" He said.

"Hm, what do you mean?"

"Well it is morning time and I don't exactly know if we should go back to the castle, or if the assassins are still there."

"Well they're usually gone by morning. Because either Sesshomaru killed them or they retreated."

"Shall we go then Princess."

"Alright but first I think I'll get ready." She got up and walked to a door on the other side of the room. And I wondered how I didn't notice it before.

After awhile she peeked her head out and said, "Hey Inuyasha could you toss me my bag."

"Uh… sure." I turned to the right and got up to get the bag when a thought hit me, _Wait a minute aren't her clothes in this bag, so is she even wearing anything. _I blushed and shook my head to get that idea out of my head._ Damn it Inuyasha she's your Princess, your Princess. You can't think of her in that way. What the hell is wrong with you._ And I mentally slapped myself.

I walked over to her holding the bag in hand. And I looked the other way when I saw her bare shoulder and extended my arm. "Here."

"Oh, thanks…"

I looked back at her and noticed she had a deep blush on her face. And that just made me blush more.

She grabbed the bag and shut the door.

I was still blushing when I went to go sit down near the bed to wait for her.

Kagome POV

_Oh my God I can't believe that I left my bag outside!_ I thought as I looked in the mirror. _I mean really I couldn't grab my bag as I walked to the bathroom? I am such an idiot not to mention I was blushing like crazy, but can you blame me, I mean standing behind a door naked and having to ask Inuyasha to give me my bag. I mean if this were any other guy I would have made sure I grabbed the bag._

I got dressed in a dress that had the front down to my knees and the back went a little lower past the knees it was a forest green, nothing special.

Sango POV

"Retreat, fall back to fight another day!" I heard someone call. Then just like that all the people were gone, and I was relieved to say the least we had been fighting for awhile now and it would have ended a lot sooner if Sesshomaru hadn't disappeared.

"Miroku what's the damage!" I said as I came down from the sky, I had been fighting demon in the sky on Kirara.

"It isn't bad but we will need to do some repair here and there." He said once I came down.

"Who do you think it was this time?"

"I don't know, I couldn't make out most of the faces that I saw because it was dark."

"Oh… hey Miroku doesn't Kagome's father come out screaming, where is Kagome, do you think she's alright, and other stuff that bugs the crap out of me."

As if right on cue he came running out and walked up to me saying, "Where is Kagome, do you think she's alright. We've got to find her!"

"Your majesty I'm positive Kagome is okay, she's with Inuyasha and remember he is Sesshomaru younger brother, I'm pretty sure he can protect her." I said.

"Wait a minute Kouga's not with them!" I nodded. "How on earth is Inuyasha going to get Kagome out of there? He's not as fast as Kouga!"

"Your Majesty might I remind you that he may be half demon, but he's half a dog demon. So he is very fast. Just look at Sesshomaru."

"You both know very well that I don't take to half demons." And just like that he turned around and walked away.

_Why does he detest half demons so much?_

Normal POV

"Hey Inuyasha, should we go see if there are any berries outside. Because I'm pretty hungry."

"Sure." Shippo was still asleep at this time. So it was just me and Kagome.

We walked for awhile when she said, "Inuyasha, look I found some."

I heard a rustling in the bushes near Kagome. "Kagome get down!"

I ducked down to the ground and covered my head. And I felt a hand go around my waist and someone crouch down beside me. _What is he doing?_

I remembered Sesshomaru showing me a position in which to protect someone from a demon by masking there sent under your own. I could definitely smell demon, and it smelled like a lot of them. _I have to protect her, but why do I feel so strongly about it?_ I thought but didn't look into it.

I could sense many demons approaching, but I couldn't help but blush at the close proximity that Inuyasha and I were in. I remembered Sesshomaru had held me once like this when I was younger and he had explained to me that he was masking my sent with his own. But it felt different with Inuyasha; it was as if he was trying to protect me, like I was going to go away any second and that he would never let that happen. And I found myself snuggling into him.

_Why does she have to snuggle into me, it makes me feel even more protective of her, damn it._

"You there half demon, I could have sworn me and my brothers smelled the Princess in these woods." Said the voice of a demon.

"What's it to ya." He said, as he tightened his grip on the Princes to bring her underneath him.

The way he pulled her underneath him made her lay on her back looking up at him. She looked at him and noticed he had a nonchalant look on his face as he looked to the side where she assumed the demons were.

"We want the Princess and that's all you need to know. There's a reward out for whoever can bring the Princess to King Naraku."

"You idiot why did you tell him that!" Another demon said.

As the demons continued fighting Inuyasha whispered in her ear, "Do not worry Princess these are only minor demons, not really even worth the trouble so don't worry."

"You know you should have listened to your brother." Inuyasha said as he got up. And she got up and stood behind him.

"Hey it's the Princess." One of the demons said. "So I suppose you're her guard. And we just basically told you who sent the assassination on the Princess."

"Well actually no you didn't until now." Inuyasha said with a cocky smirk.

"Well that won't matter for long because we're going to kill you, and take the Princess."

"I don't think so!" Inuyasha said as he drew a sword that was almost as big as he was and yelled, "WIND SCAR!"

And right before her eyes the demons were obliterated with one swing of his sword.

He sheathed his sword and turned around. "Hey Kagome you alright."

"Wow Inuyasha that was amazing. I didn't know your sword could do that." She said dumbfounded.

"Oh you mean tetsusaiga; well it is a demon sword so it should be powerful." He said with a smirk on his face. "We should probably get back to the castle."

"Oh, yeah you're probably right."

**At the castle**

"When do you think they'll be back, what if Inuyasha messed up? My Kagome could be lying dead in the forest." Said a very worried King.

"Darling I'm sure she's okay, Inuyasha is Sesshomaru's brother after all." Said a reassuring Queen.

"But he's a half demon."

"Does it really matter what he is. I mean Kagome seems to have taken a liking to him."

Then there was a knock at the door and Rin walked in. "Your majesty Kagome and Inuyasha have returned." Then the King ran out of the room to go outside. "Where'd he go?"

**Outside**

Kagome's father went running up to her. "Kagome are you alright, did you get hurt anywhere. Speak to me!"

"I'm okay father, Inuyasha protected me." She said looking at Inuyasha. _I still can't shake that feeling of him protecting me._

"Your majesty please excuse me I must go speak with Sesshomaru." And with that he turned and left. _I still can't shake that feeling of protecting her._

**Later that night**

Ayame and Sango along with Kirara, were her guards that night.

"So Kagome spill, what happened with you and Inuyasha. And don't try to hide it we saw how you looked at him." Sango said.

"What are you guys talking about, nothing happened between me and Inuyasha." _The only thing that happened was him protecting, right?_

"Well would you kindly explain why you looked at him the way you did." Ayame persisted.

"Alright fine, have you guys ever heard of that demon protection thing where they mask your sent with their own."

They nodded and Ayame said, "Go on."

"Well Inuyasha did that to protect me from these demons that were near. But it was different then when Sesshomaru did it. I was blushing and I felt like nothing would go wrong with him there." She said with a blush.

"Oh my God, you have a crush on Inuyasha!" Sango said in a whisper so that no one would hear.

"What, how could I have gotten a crush on Inuyasha. I have only known him for a week."

"Well Kagome I fell in love with Kouga in one day, because he saved me. Face it honey there's something going on between you two you can't hide it." Ayame said

_Poor Kagome she knows all too well that she can't be with Inuyasha. Her father would never allow it._ Sango thought.

"Ayame it doesn't matter, Inuyasha and I could never happen. I just won't fall in love. I mean I've had a crush before, it'll go away eventually." She said with a fake smile. _At least I hope it will._

**Somewhere else**

"Sesshomaru where have you been all day, I have news as to who made the assassination on the Princess." Inuyasha said.

"Oh little brother, I didn't notice you standing there."

"Cut the crap Sesshomaru, did you hear what I said!"

"Yes I did little brother. You have an idea as to who sent the assassination on the Princess. Well, spit it out then."

"I think it was King Naraku of Setsuna."

"Inuyasha we have suspected King Naraku for awhile now. What evidence do you have of this?"

"Some demons we encountered said that they thought they smelled the Princess and they were stupid enough to tell me why. They said that Naraku was giving a reward to whoever could bring him the Princess."

"Very well I shall look into this. But until I return you shall be the one to take over my place with protecting the Princess."

"Why, where are you going?"

"To look into this, and don't worry I shall tell the King that you are to take over my position as a knight for the Princess." And with that he left.

_I really hate him._ Inuyasha thought.

* * *

**Sorry it took me a little longer to update then I planned. I had to watch my sister's kitten while she was in New York. And that cat wakes me up at like five in the morning and I usually stay up till one in the morning reading. But I couldn't even do that because I was so tiered. That cat was occupying me so much that it took me four to six days to right this, that and I had some writers block. But my sister's coming today to get her so I'm going to celebrate. And did you notice I put Naraku in this one ^_^**

**Please review, I love it when I get a review.**

**Oh and if you want a fanfiction to pass the time, I recommend Beauty Killed the Beast it is a really good story in my opinion. It's by WitchyGirl99 ^_^ She also has Loyal Traitor and I like that one to.**

**PLEASE REVIEW ^_^**


	5. What's so bad about half demons anyway!

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure nobody on this website owns Inuyasha**

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update. You see my grandmother and my aunt decided to come for a visit on the 12th so I couldn't really do much righting with them here, and we went bowling and I got this great idea for a one-shot where Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all go bowling. And I got another idea for a fanfiction where it's like Inuyasha and Kagome are to diferent dance teachers and kagome has a son who goes to Inuyasha's class and Inuyasha has a duaghter who goes to Kagome's ballet class and I'm trying to tell myself don't right two story's at once oe your probably going to delay your update on this story even more. And my mind is just imagining things all over the place. But if you would like to read that bowling one shot idea I had tell me in your reviews. Oh and the computer I have to use for word is the computer my sister goes on, and when I want to go on that computer to write she gets angry and refuses to get of, but eventually she does. And the computer that I use can't have word on it for some psyco reason that is unknown so that's why I have to use hers.**

**Okay on with the fanfiction. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 5: What's so bad about half demons anyway!

The following week Sesshomaru was gone and Inuyasha had taken his place in having more guard duties than the others. He wasn't too fond with the fact that he lost more sleep then the others, not that he slept all that much.

Today Inuyasha was not at the castle and Kagome was wondering where he was. Mainly because the only guards that did go anywhere were Sesshomaru and Kouga. And sure, Sesshomaru didn't really tell her where he went, but Kouga did. And she didn't really think he had anywhere to go, with the way he described his life. So she did the only thing that came to mind… ask Miroku where he was.

"Hey Miroku do you know where Inuyasha went?" She asked.

"Hm, oh Princess Kagome you're looking lovely today as usual." He said as he greeted me with a smile. "And yes I have a pretty good idea as to where he went on this fine day."

"Really!" She exclaimed.

"Well yeah, Totosai still needs his help considering he's an old guy. Not to mention when Inuyasha's mother died Totosai took him in. And Shiori likes to see him every once in awhile. If you want I could take you there, I haven't been out of the castle in ages."

"Yeah, okay let's go." _When exactly was the last time I went outside the castle grounds._ She couldn't remember when the last time she was, so she jumped at the chance to get out of the castle. But one thing made her doubt she would be able to go. Her father would never let her go. "Wait a minute Miroku, my father would never allow me to go outside the castle grounds."

"Well then we won't tell him."

"Okay." She said smiling. Before she ran upstairs to change into a different dress. (The one she wore in the last chapter except it's just a little shorter in the front and a little longer in the back.)

Luckily they made it out without Kagome's Father noticing.

Once they got to town Miroku took her to the blacksmith Totosai's house. When we got to the door Miroku opened it and said, "Hey Totosai is Inuyasha here."

"Hm… oh Miroku it's you. Inuyasha is in the back getting me something."

"Okay we'll just go back there; oh yeah you haven't met Kagome yet." He said as he motioned for her to come in. "Totosai this is Kagome."

"The Princess." The old man exclaimed. "Well my lady it is a pleasure to have you here."

"Oh, it's very nice to meet you as well." She said as she shook his hand.

"Huh… Kagome what are you doing here." Said a masculine voice.

She turned around to see Inuyasha standing at the other end of the room carrying a few logs of woods. "Oh hi Inuyasha I was wondering where you were on this fine day, and I had also realized that I didn't remember the last time I was in the town. So Miroku said he'd take into town if I wanted." She was trying to make it seem like she didn't just come here to be near Inuyasha. And in all truth she didn't know if she came here to be with Inuyasha, or if it was something else.

"Huh… oh Miroku I didn't see you there."

Then Miroku got a grin on his face and said, "Oh Inuyasha it is all right considering you were probably distracted by the beautiful girl in front of you."

And said girl blushed.

"Keh, as if, you were just standing in the corner so I didn't notice you."

"Right." Miroku said with that all knowing smile. "So Princess I have a few things to do around town would you be fine staying with Inuyasha." And she nodded. "Great so I will see you at the castle then." Then he walked over to Inuyasha and whispered in his ear, "Don't waste the chance I'm giving you." And with that he left.

"Well Inuyasha, didn't you hear the girl she said she didn't even remember the last time she was in town. Why don't you show her around." The old man asked.

"But Totosai don't you need help around here."

"Well truth be told I don't need your help any more today. So why don't you show Kagome around."

"Yeah Inuyasha, pleeease." She begged.

"Alright, come on Kagome. See ya' Totosai."

"Alright you two have fun." The old man said as they left the man's house.

"So Kagome what would you like to see first?" He asked.

"How should I know, you're the one who knows his way around."

"Keh, alright then just fallow me."

He showed her around the main part of town with all the shops and what not.

"Hey Kagome I just thought of someone you might want to meet."

"Who?"

"Come on." He said before he grabbed her wrist are took her to a place a ways away from the main part of town.

"Inuyasha where are we going?"

"Remember when I told you that I had few people who cared about me." She nodded. "Well I thought you might like to meet Shiori."

They walked for about five minutes then they walked up to a door and Inuyasha knocked on it. A little girl about ten years old with silvery blue hair, puple eyes and dark skin opened the door and screamed, "Inuyasha!" And tackled him to the ground.

"Hey Shiori what's been goin' on."

"Just the usual." She said with a big grin.

"Well there is someone I want you to meet." He said as he got up. "This is Kagome."

She looked up and saw Kagome standing there. "T-the Princess?" Kagome nodded. And the girl ran back inside and there was a loud crash. "Mommy hurry, come on, Inuyasha's here and you won't believe who he brought with him." Then the girl reappeared at the door with a woman by her side.

"Hi, I'm Kagome." Kagome said extending her hand.

"T-the Princess?" She said with wide eyes and Kagome nodded. "Oh… it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Mayo and this is my daughter Shiori."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Would you like to come inside, me and Shiori were just making lunch."

"I would love to, thank you."

"So what do you think of Shiori and her mom?" Inuyasha whispered to her as they walked inside.

"I like them they seem nice."

Awhile later after lunch Shiori asked Kagome if she wanted to go to Jinenji's herb garden.

"Kagome if you're going to Jinenji's garden then I'm coming with you."

"Inuyasha I don't need your protection every minute of the day."

"Kagome you're the Princess of Admiralty, what if someone tried to kidnap you."

"Then I'll just leave my tiara here."

"But there are still robbers and other people."

"Inuyasha, Shiori has gone to Jinenji's garden many times without me and has come home safely." Mayo said to Inuyasha.

"Yeah Inuyasha, and besides Jinenji's house isn't far from here at all."

"I still don't get why I can't go?"

"Because you work too hard. I mean if you're not protecting me at the castle then you're working at Totosai's house."

"Kagome's right Inuyasha, you need a break."

"All I'll be doing is walking you guys there and back."

"No Inuyasha you are going to sit there in the chair and stay there until we come back. Unless we're gone for a long amount of time then you can come and look for us." Kagome said and pushed him back onto the chair he was sitting in. Then she took off her tiara and put it on the table. "Okay, come on Shiori lets go."

"Yeah."

On their way to Jinenji's farm Kagome decided to ask Shiori how she had met Inuyasha.

"Hey Shiori, I was wondering, how did you meet Inuyasha."

"Hm, well it all started about one year ago. You see my father had died a long time ago and my grandfather needed someone to do the barrier for the bat cave. You see, I'm half bat demon and the bat demons were known for the barrier they had at their cave. So Inuyasha came to defeat the guardian of the barrier to make his sword more powerful."

"Wait I'm confused. If Inuyasha came to kill you, then how are you even here right now?"

"Well when Inuyasha found out I was a half demon like him there was no way he could have done it, or at least that's what Miroku told me, they went there together you know."

"Oh… I was wondering where Miroku was that one time."

Shiori giggled. "Well, in the end Inuyasha defeated my grandfather and we figured out that the orb that I carried which was what gave us the power to put up a powerful barrier was what needed to be destroyed. So in the end Inuyasha got a sword that could break any barrier and my life became much more happier after that, I don't know I just felt more confident with who I am."

"Wow I guess Inuyasha is a big hero to you isn't he."

"Yep! If it wasn't for Inuyasha I… hey look there's Jinenji's farm come on." And they both started running.

_I had no idea Inuyasha did that for her._

"Ah, Jinenji, hi!" Shiori said and ran up to a man who was huge and had a long face and had his hair tied in a pony tail.

"Oh, hello Shiori." He said in a kind voice.

"Jinenji there's someone I want you to meet." She said just as Kagome walked up. "This is Kagome the princess."

"Hi you must be Jinenji, I'm Kagome."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome."

"Everyone says that I just don't know why." Kagome said and giggled. _So many scars, all from the town's people I bet._

They were there for about thirty minutes when Shiori and Kagome decided to go back before Inuyasha would come out looking for them.

On their way back Kagome noticed that people were whispering to themselves about something that she could barely hear. When she looked down at Shiori she noticed that her previous smile was gone, and she suddenly knew what everyone was whispering about especially when she heard someone say half breed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing she could hear people start to say things about Shiori being a monster. And how they didn't get the fact that Kagome was walking with her.

Suddenly she couldn't take it, she stopped walking and turned to her right and was just so baffled that for a moment she could do was look at them with a look of disgust, until finally she snapped.

"Stop it, just stop! You people have no right to say those things about Shiori! What's so bad about half demons anyway! Come on Shiori." And she grabbed her hand and started walking away.

Once they were a good distance away Kagome turned to Shiori with a much calmer and nicer exterior than before and said to her, "Shiori promise me you'll never believe anything those people say."

"I promise Kagome."

"Hey, you know what how would you like to come to my birthday ball."

"Really Kagome, I have always wanted to go to a ball. But wait, I wouldn't have anything to wear."

"You can just wear one of my old dresses that I don't wear anymore."

"Thank you Kagome you're a great friend."

"I'm glad you think so. Now we better get back before Inuyasha comes looking for us."

"Yeah."

So once they got to the house they explained what happened and decided that Shiori's mother should come so Kagome said Mayo could wear one of her mother's dresses.

And when that was all said and done Inuyasha and Kagome went back to the castle. And when they were riding back it was mostly silence until Inuyasha said, "Hey Kagome."

"Hm."

"Why did you do all that for Shiori?"

"Well, I just couldn't believe that they would actually say those things about heR, and I just wasn't going to stand there and let them say that…" She looked up at him.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For saying that for Shiori."

"It was nothing."

"Kagome no one ever stands up for half demons to Shiori it probably means a lot."

She looked to the left and noticed it was sunset, and decided to ask Inuyasha some questions. "Hey Inuyasha."

"Yeah, what?"

"What's your favorite time of day?"

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Hm… it's either sunset or night time maybe sunrise."

"You know that's one of the things I find weird, you and me have the same favorite times of day. I mean yeah I like day time but I like sunset, night time, and sunrise better."

"Keh, whatever it's not like it means anything."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Hey look it's the castle."

"Feh."

She looked up at him one more time and noticed he was looking to the left instead of strait ahead. She then noticed the gold in his eyes as they shined in a molten gold kind of way in the sunset, and she started to blush and looked away. _I wonder what really lies behind those golden eyes._

* * *

**Okay again I'm sorry for the late update I really did try I swear. There was also a problem with so I couldn't update when I did finish the chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6 Ever After

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuaysha in any shape or form sadly.**

**Hello, I'm sorry for the long wait but here it is the last chapter for the princess and the knight, and I'd like to thank melcerena for her encouraging words and I'm sorry I didn't get it up by summer. I would also like to thank my friend who helped me write this last chapter. And I wantd to make this story longer but I had like no drive to continue it so I had to end it quickly and badly, I think it turned out pretty good actually.**

**Now without further adoo I give you the last chapter of The Princess and the Knight**

* * *

Chapter 6: Ever After

It was the morning of the ball and everyone was in a tizzy trying to get everything ready and of course trying to find me when I escaped to go to the garden where I found Inuyasha.

"So how does it feel to be eighteen?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well… I don't feel any different actually."

"Ah well just wait in a little while you'll probably feel like an old maiden." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. We looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"But I actually it feels even more constricting then my life already was because I am now officially of age for marriage. Now everyone will have expectations of me to get married, it was already hard enough when people expected me to be the perfect princess."

Inuyasha turned to face her and enveloped her into his arms. "Kagome, I don't know what to say to make you feel better. I have nothing to offer you, but what I can offer you is my protection."

She returned the hug gladly. "Inuyasha, I'm so glad you're here."

He let go of her and stepped away turning his head to the side not looking at her. "Well don't you think you should get back to the three sneak's inside, you know before they completely lose minds."

"You probably have a point there." She started walking toward the castle. "Inuyasha, thank you for listening."

Later during the party after all the guests had arrived and Kagome had greeted them all she had to dance with Hojo. Hojo was nice but he had a weird habit of trying to look deeply into her eyes and whenever she looked anywhere but him.

She stopped dancing and looked at him. "Um, Hojo, could you excuse me for a moment I have to go use the ladies room."

"Oh of course my lady." He bowed and she walked away quickly.

Once she got out of sight she headed toward the crystal garden for some fresh air, and who would follow her but none other than Inuyasha.

"Haaaa, why do people have to expect things of me can't I just be myself." She said looking at the moon.

"Well Kagome that's the price you pay for greatness I guess."

"Oh Inuyasha it's you, so how are you enjoying the party."

"Well I'm standing around watching others dance bored to death, and then at one point Miroku and Sango started to dance, and Ayame and Koga disappeared then Rin somehow convinced Sesshomaru to go dance with her. So I was all alone except for those other guards who never speak, and we all know what a joy they are." He said sarcastically.

They both laughed at that, they really never spoke.

"Um, Kagome, I have something I want to give you."

"What is it?"

He pulled his hand out from behind his back and presented her a crystal lily, it shined ever so brightly and had red tips on the petals.

"Inuyasha, did this flower present itself to you?"

"The moment I stepped foot in this garden tonight. Kagome in demon religion soulmates are taken a step further they become mates for life. Kagome," He knelt down, "Will you be my mate?"

She started to softly cry. "Yes I will Inuyasha."

He stood up, "Really?"

"Yes," she gently cupped and brought their faces close together and their lips touched in a light kiss.

"KAGOME!" They ripped apart from each other at the sound of her father's voice and the anger it held. He walked up to them with anger written all over his face.

"Father I-"

"How could you be kissing this, this half-breed! Did I not rise you better."

"You don't have the right to decide who she loves your highness." Inuyasha said.

"I am her father! And you will stay out of this." He pointed at Inuyasha.

"Father, may I speak to you in private please." Kagome said with her hair covering her eyes and her head downcast. They walked to his office and closed the door leaving Inuyasha outside.

"Alright Kagome would you mind explaining to me what you think you are doing."

"Father, I have fallen in love with Inuyasha, he asked me to be his mate and I said yes."

"Kagome-"

"Father I know you are afraid for me and that will always want what's best for me, but I have been sheltered my whole life and it is killing me to watch my life go by and miss out on so much. Father I know what I'm doing and I know this is the right choice, I love Inuyasha. There isn't anything you can do to change my mind, it's done."

"When did you become do independant and start making a all these choices in life without me?"

"Well Dad sometimes these things just happen on their own." She smiled sweetly.

"Very well, you have my blessings." He smiled warmly.

"Really!" She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "I love you dad."

After their embrace they walked outside to see Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Koga, Rin and even Sesshomaru standing out there. The King walked up to Inuyasha and after a second or two he smiled. "You have my blessings Inuyasha, you may marry my daughter."

Kagome hugged Inuyasha around the waist and they kissed and everyone burst into cheers except for Sesshomaru let's face it he's not that kind of guy.

And as they say they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Tada! the last chapter for this story I think it turned out well and yes I needed to put happily ever after in there cuz it was a fairytale. Thank you all the people who reviewed this story, if you have any quistions on the story feel free to ask like if you had an unanswered question like what happened to her little bro cuz she did have a little bro or if you want to know what I had originally planned for this story cuz I ment for it to be a lot longer and to drama whatnots in it and it be all cool and stuff.**

**So yeah, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And I hope you liked the story ^_^**


End file.
